Pay Him a Visit
by Haikoui
Summary: Contains HEAVY spoilers for the ending of Thor: The Dark World. Prompt received on tumblr. Jane knows that Loki isn't dead, so she pays him a visit herself. Lokane. Oneshot.


**Title: **Pay Him a Visit

**Author: **Haikoui

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Nothing. By the way, Thor 2 was amazing.

**Summary: **Contains HEAVY spoilers for the ending of Thor: The Dark World. Prompt received on tumblr. Jane knows that Loki isn't dead, so she pays him a visit herself. Lokane. Oneshot.

* * *

"I'm sorry," he'd gasped. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I'm sorry, I'm a fool, I'm so sorry–"_

And Thor had hushed him, had watched him die before his very eyes, had felt his own face crumple, had sat – keeled – beside Loki's side, and Jane had watched as the god of thunder roared to the heavens of Svartalfheim in an attempt to bring Loki back to the rotting body that lay sprawled on the ashy ground.

"Leave him," said Thor nearly a half hour later, his eyes red and his hands shaking as he pushed himself off the ground.

"Thor – "

"We must go." Thor avoided her gaze, instead staring ahead of him at the desolate landscape of Svartalfheim with blank eyes.

"Thor," said Jane. "You're really just going to leave him here?"

"Why bring him back?" said Thor sadly. "Why subject his body to more pain and misery? He is my brother and he deserves no more pain. He…" Thor faltered, his breath shaking as he inhaled before he began again. "He passed with honor, and I hope to see him in Valhalla."

Thor did not look back. Jane did.

And Jane saw Loki's face pristine, white, eyes closed and peaceful, preserved, no cracks on his face… like porcelain. Like he was only sleeping.

* * *

"I must leave," said Thor, leaning against the concrete balcony wall beside Jane, staring up at the London sky. "I am happy to have seen you today. I will visit as often as I can."

"Why in such a hurry?" Jane inquired back.

Thor did not respond for a small while, instead shutting his eyes and shaking his head from side to side. Then, he murmured, "Loki's wake and funeral are being held today."

Jane didn't know how to respond.

"I wish I could see him again," Thor continued, turning his eyes on hers. "Just one last time. To tell him I loved him."

"Won't the funeral be open casket?" she asked.

"No." He shook his head again, sighing. "The All-Father has ordered his funeral to be closed casket. Though I do not understand why. For Frigga… hers was open. All Asgardian rituals involve honor, respect. I do not understand. Perhaps it is because of Loki's origins. Perhaps funerals in Jotunnheim are private and traditionally done closed casket."

"Yeah," Jane said slowly, "maybe. But if Loki was so adamantly against his heritage and your father is trying to respect that, wouldn't he at least understand that Loki would have liked to be honored like Frigga, your mother? You said he admired her. A lot."

"Yes, well, there are many things about my father I simply do not comprehend," Thor told her. "And… I would not want to see my brother's skin so desecrated. I would prefer to believe he passed in his sleep."

_Porcelain._

Jane's heart thumped wildly against her rips.

_Illusions._

Her fists clenched.

_Loki. You son of a bitch._

"Let me come with you," she said to Thor. "He saved my life. I should pay my respects." _In person._

"He would have liked that," said Thor.

_Yes, I'm sure he would,_ Jane thought.

* * *

Asgard was just as beautiful as it was the first time she'd arrived, but there was no more Aether to corrupt her vision. Everything she saw was with her own eyes. Everything was beautiful. But something was off.

Thor marched her straight to the guest wing where she would be staying for the night. "You have your pick of any robes you may wish to wear," he told her. "They are made of the finest Asgardian silks."

"Thank you," she said.

"I shall be in my room, preparing for the funeral," he continued. "If you wish to see me, simply call for me. The Einherjar will bring me to you."

"Thank you," she repeated. "Go. You need to get ready."

Thor smiled tightly at her before leaving, and her door shut without a sound.

And she, with no second thought, turned around and faced the large opulent bed with one hand rubbing at her face. She _had _to get to Odin – no, Loki. She knew it was him. She could feel it. This wasn't Odin's hand ruling Asgard. It was Loki.

So she stripped everything she had, dressed as nicely as she could so that she could get away with bribing the guards if she really had to find a way into the throne room, and tucked a knife she'd stowed in her bag before leaving Earth into her belt.

The walk to the throne room was torturous. Thankfully, she didn't run into anyone who questioned her. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the guards who lined the entrance to the throne room.

"Jane Foster?" asked one of them. "Prince Thor's Jane Foster?"

"Yes," said Jane.

"What is your business with the All-Father?"

"She's a mortal, Jolgeir," said one Einherjar. "She can't do anything. Let her in."

"Very well," said the first guard, Jolgeir. "You may enter."

And so Jane was allowed in the throne room.

And there he was. Odin. _Loki._ Sitting right on that throne, like it was his.

The doors shut behind her with a resounding thud, and for the first time in her life, she was alone with him. But disguised as Odin, he didn't seem as threatening as she was worried about.

"Jane Foster," said Odin, nodding at her. "You are here about Thor?"

"No," said Jane. "Do you have a minute?"

Odin paused, his eye narrowing. "I… do."

"Good," said Jane, moving forward quickly. "Because I have about a hundred questions to ask you, and ninety-nine of them have to do with why you're sitting on that throne."

There was a long silence as Odin watched her carefully from his golden seat, leaning on his elbow languidly, before a smirk grew on his lips that was incredibly, incredibly telltale of the prince she'd spent hours with on the journey to Svartalfheim. "Paid me a visit, have you, mortal? You're smart. I knew I liked you."

He waved one hand and Jane felt the air around her tighten before releasing. Then Odin shimmered before Loki sat on the throne himself, grasping the scepter almost lazily, his eyes looking down on her with obvious arrogance.

"What are your other ninety-nine questions, mortal?"

"Don't play games," said Jane. "Look, I know you saved my life, but that doesn't mean you've earned my trust. Why are you doing this?"

"Would you prefer the happy reason or the sad reason?"

"Whichever that isn't the lie."

"There are many reasons," said Loki, sighing. "One is because I am clearly more suited to the throne. The other is that it is my birthright. Another is that Odin is a fool. Another is that Thor is _also _a fool. Not only that, but he claimed he does not want to be king. Another is that I will bring Asgard glory. Another is that I _want_ it. Does that satisfy you?"

"Does that mean you have to _lie?_" said Jane angrily. "Disguise yourself? What good does that do you? You won't get any credit. Didn't you hate living in the shadow of your brother?"

"What do you know, _mortal?" _Loki spat right back at her. "Leave me be. I have my reasons, all of which I have told you. It is better if I am thought to be dead. And Odin, that fool, he will never underestimate me. Never. Never."

"And your mother?" Jane said.

Loki froze.

"What about her, Loki?"

"Do not mention Frigga," said Loki, trembling.

Jane stepped forward, climbing the stairs to the throne, and stood right in front of him. His face was white and smooth, with no indication of the shattered skin that had plagued his visage the day of his death. "You're doing this for her," she said, her voice soft, only audible to him. "Because you loved her. Because, let's face it, Odin won't function as a king without her."

"Have I no right to my privacy?" said Loki, shutting his emerald eyes. "Leave, Jane Foster. Leave before I force you to."

"I'll go," said Jane, "but remember that Thor is proud of you and what you've done."

Loki made no movement to respond, only keeping his eyes closed, his grip on Odin's staff tightening.

Jane turned, swiftly descending down the steps to the throne and began to walk away toward the large doors.

"And you, Jane Foster?"

Jane halted, confusion rattling her bones.

"Are you proud of me?" His voice was harsh, demanding.

Jane closed her eyes, aware that he couldn't see her. She inhaled deeply, preparing herself for what he might say in response to her own words. "I was," she said.

She moved to leave again when he stopped her. "Pay me a visit again someday, Jane," he said, his voice dripping her name like sugar. "I should like to speak more in my own figure."

"Make me proud," she said, turning to face him as she pushed the doors to the throne room open, "and I'll think about it."

Before the doors shut behind her, and before the Einherjar bowed to her in respect, she saw the shimmer of Odin nod at her ever so slightly on the throne.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. More prompts/oneshots about Thor 2 will probably be popping up from me soon.**

**I'm planning a very long fic for these two. Whether it will be based off of Thor 2 or not, I can't tell you. Wait and see! :)**

**Thanks! Review please!**


End file.
